The Clan Within
by xxMooneyes
Summary: Moon, a rouge cat is told he must find the cat with a stripe of sun who will help him re-build a long lost clan. On his journey, him and the cat he is looking for find out more then they wanted about the lost clan. Please R&R!
1. RuggedClan

Plot: I'm just going to tell you the plot right now just to get it over with so no one complains 'There's no plot

**Plot: I'm just going to tell you the plot right now just to get it over with so no one complains 'There's no plot! Wahhh!!' RAWR**

_A prophecy is given to one of the cats that a long lost clan or tribe or some sort of group(I haven't decided what it's going to be called yet) needs to be rebuilt and he needs to find the cat in his dream that will help him rebuild the group. He is not sure why he needs to do this so bad, but he will not deny his ancestors so he decides to set out on his journey. _

**Note: The cat he needs to find is in a clan so I'm going to give you the clan but I'm just going to write down the main charries in it. I'm also just going to give you the two main characters so far that are out of the clan. There will be more charries soon. READ! REVIEW! :D **

RuggedClan

**Leader:** Nightstar- Long haired jet black tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Rushedstorm- brown tabby she-cat with a golden stripe from her right ear to right shoulder

**Medicine Cat: **Amberpelt- calico she-cat

**Warriors: **Dewpool- Beautiful white she-cat with bright green eyes

Spottedear- jet black tom with one speckled white ear

Jaggedclaw- Powerful grey tom with incredibly sharp claws

APPRENTICE: Creampaw

Whitewhisker- Small cream colored she-cat with all brown whiskers but one white one

**Apprentices:**

Creampaw- small white she-cat with creamy tan spots and brown eyes

**Queens:**

Cindercoat- Rusty red coat she-cat (mother of Softkit and Silverkit)

**Elders:**

Woodencreek- long, wood color furred tom with silvery-grey paws


	2. Description of Moon

Moon

Moon

**Description**:

Lean grey tom with mysterious silvery eyes. He has a kind heart and never takes anything for granite.

**Background/ancestry:**

Moon's ancestors used to live on a wide, open stretch of land by the ocean. All of his ancestors have had either blue or hazel eyes; he is the first to have silver.

Moon is able to communicate with his ancestors by the sky. Every night, he gazes into the stars and the moon, and interprets signs given to him by his ancestors. He has vivid visions in his dreams about events to come. His ability has and will lead him and others to safety and other great things.


	3. Description of Mar'ee

Mar'ee

Mar'ee

**Description:**

Short-haired female tabby with aqua blue eyes. She has a fiery and stubborn personality and never gives up.

**Background/ancestry:**

Mar'ee's ancestors came from the pine forests of Aquitaine, France. Mar'ee was owned by two French sailors and was brought down to America a year after she was born. Because she was born on the sea and because of her brilliant blue eyes, she was given the name Mar'ee, meaning water. After her and her owners came down to America, they a banded Mar'ee, leaving her to roam alone. She was heart stricken and her love of the water and the ocean breeze drew her to a wide stretch of land by the sea.


	4. Prolouge

A lean, sleek body of a tabby cat sat in the smooth sand at the edge of the ocean, the breeze ruffling his fur

A lean, sleek body of a tabby cat sat in the smooth sand at the edge of the ocean, the breeze ruffling his fur. The sun was just upon the horizon, turning the water a shade of orange. A grumble came within the silent animal's stomach.

It was time to eat.

Stretching his long legs, the tabby cat heaved himself up. He turned from the crashing waves, heading the opposite direction towards the small forest along the beach.

As he padded into the luscious green all around him, his silvery eyes reflected off the morning dew still clinging to the delicate blades of grass.

The scent of mouse filled the gray tom's nostrils, leaving his mouth watering with hunger. Standing ever so still, he opened his mouth to drink in the scent, locating the rodent within seconds. It was near a small berry bush, nibbling contently on a seed.

Crouching into position, he started to edge forward, carefully place each paw. His tail lashed softly from side to side waiting for the precise moment to pounce. He was a tail length away now.

Then he leaped. He landed on the mouse, only giving it time to give a small squeak before finishing it off with a bite to the neck. Proudly, the gray tom picked up his catch delicately, taking in the fresh smell.

"Nice catch." A deep voice called behind him.

The silver-eyed tom spun around to face a black and white tom with deep blue eyes. Relaxing a little, he realized it was his brother, Fallen.

Only a few moons ago, Fallen had been killed by an avalanche of rocks tumbling down on the two brothers. Fallen had been crushed by the heavy boulders while he had been lucky and escaped in the nick of time.

His brother had visited him before, but only in his dreams. It was peculiar that he was visiting him in broad daylight. Something must be wrong.

"Hello Moon."

"Fallen? What are you doing here?" Moon asked curiously.

"I have come to give you a message from our ancestors. They told me I needed to give you a prophecy. You must do what it says, for the good of you and the others" Fallen replied sternly.

_The others? What others? _Moon thought.

"Of course. But… uh… what's a _prophecy_?" Moon asked, shuffling his paws.

Smiling, Fallen said "A prophecy is like an omen to come. It can be bad, but it can be good." His smile faded. "Brother, you must promise to fulfill this prophecy. It is for the sake all Clans."

"Wait… what?" Moon asked desperately. _Had Fallen gone mad? What was he talking about? What were these _Clans _he was talking about? _

But his thoughts were interrupted for his brother was speaking again.

"Listen closely Moon" Fallen told him, leaning closer.

He nodded, fixing his eyes on his brother's.

"_Rebuild the lost Clan of Smoke. Find the cat with the stripe of sun who will lead you to your destiny"._

Moon took in the words, confusion bubbling inside him. Opening his eyes, he noticed Fallen was fading, puzzlement overwhelming him now.

"But Fallen, what am I supposed to do? What is this Clan of Smoke?" Moon pleaded.

But his brother was fading quickly.

"I will speak to you again brother. Start your journey now, before it's too late!" Fallen promised him.

And like that, he was gone. Moon continued to stare at the place Fallen had seemed to disappear into the mist.

After what seemed like hours, reality came flooding back to him. Hunger gnawed at his belly. He turned to the mouse he had caught earlier, prodding it with his paw.

Though his stomach was hungry, food sounded unappetizing at the moment. The message his brother had gave him was confusing to him. Fallen had seemed so sure of himself.

But he made a promise. He would start his journey today. He had to rebuild the Clan of Smoke, and he must find the cat with the stripe of sun who will help him on his way to rebuilding the Clan.

"Why must everything be so confusing sometimes?" He called into the forest.

_Well, might as well eat something while I can._ He thought crouching down to eat his catch.

Once he was finished, Moon got up and shook himself, scattering leaves in all directions.

"Hear we go" he thought aloud. He set off into the forest. His brother's words were replaying in his head over an over again.

_Rebuild the lost Clan of Smoke. Find the cat with the stripe of sun who will lead you to your destiny._

**Was it good? You should tell me by REVIEWING!! The first chapter will be up soon. And yes they will probably be this long.**

**R&R! -kel**


	5. Chapter 1 Visions

Chapter 1 – Visions

Chapter 1 – Visions

Sunlight streamed through the bramble thickets surrounding Rushedstorm's den. Birds chirped loudly around her, waking her with a sigh. The early birds were awake, now it was time for her to rouse.

Yawning widely, she sat up thinking who she should send out on the dawn patrol. Deciding Jaggedclaw, Dewpool, and Spottedear would do, she stood up and headed out of her den.

As she padded out, her sheer golden stripe shimmered in the morning sun, illuminating everything around her.

"Good morning Rushedstorm" a cat called to her.

Looking towards the place her name was called, she realized her good friend Whitewisker was there by the fresh kill pile.

"Hello Whitewisker" she mewed, rushing over to her. "It's a beautiful morning this-"she started to say but she was cut off abruptly.

"Hey Rushedstorm! Are you ever going to get to the dawn patrol?" a growl came from behind her.

Scowling, she turned around. Of course- It was her brother, Jaggedclaw. Stalking up to him she hissed "Back off. I'm assigning you, Dewpool and Spottedear to patrol by DawnClan borders. Go get them." She said sitting down, waiting for him to leave.

"Fine then, I will." He retorted, hustling off to fetch the others.

The first to rouse was Spottedear. His gleaming jet black fur shined brightly in the sun and the flecks of white on his ear made his features complete. Rushedstorm's heart started to flutter.

"Hey Spottedear!" she called, padding over to where he sat licking himself.

Rushedstorm liked Spottedear very much. He had great fighting and hunting skills. He was very handsome and affectionate. To her, he was perfect.

They touched noses. "Good morning" he purred. "So about dawn patrol…"

Pulled from her thoughts, Rushedstorm said "Oh yeah. I would like you, Dewpool and Jaggedclaw to patrol DawnClan borders. Re-scent anything you need to."

She looked into his big brown eyes and smiled.

Smiling back he said "Right away" and licked her on top of her head. Spottedear headed off to the camp entrance where the other parts of the dawn patrol were gathering.

Sighing with joy, she watched as the patrol rushed out of the camp, disappearing within seconds. After a few moments, she padded over to Whitewisker who was already biting into a squirrel. On her way over she picked up a finch.

Walking over to her friend she mewed "Sorry about that, Jaggedclaw can be such a pain."

Smiling with sympathy, Whitewisker and Rushedstorm started sharing tongues.

Rushedstorm sat on a fallen tree, breathing deeply and taking in the smells all around her. It was already getting close to dusk- the dusk patrol would be heading out soon.

She decided she would hunt a bit. Opening her mouth slightly to drink in the scent, she spotted out a rabbit rustling around in the trees nearby.

She carefully padded towards the busy animal. Just a little closer…

Suddenly her vision was blurred and a shock of pain running through her head to her body sent Rushedstorm shuttering to the ground.

Visions flew across her mind of cats in pain and yowling, bloodshed, and giant animals killing cats in one foul swoop.

Breathing heavily, the vicious thoughts finally subsided leaving Rushedstorm shaking.

She opened her eyes, sitting up carefully. Leaves crackled beneath her and the trees swung menacingly in the wind as if daring her to move.

_What was _that _all about?_ She thought in shock. She tried to think back what happened to her.

_Those cats, they were so frightened, in so much pain. _She grimaced at the thought.

_Who were these cats and where did they come from?_

**Ok so that was the first chapter. Hope you liked it. **

**Please x 200 review. If I don't get at least 2 reviews I'm not going to write anymore! So R&R!! thank you much(: **


	6. Chapter 2 Monsters

Note: Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been really busy

**Note: Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been really busy. So here's the next chapter. Please review!**

Chapter 2 – Monsters

A long, gray figure slid through the thickening forest.

It had been only been two dawns since Moon had left his home in search of the sun striped cat.

He had no idea where he was supposed to go. His brother, Fallen who had given him the message to re-build the Lost Clan of Smoke, had not spoken to him since he had left his home.

Prowling through the undergrowth, the fur on the back of his neck tingled slightly. Stopping to look around, Moon decided it must have been a twig that brushed past him.

He continued on through the ever thickening trees- they seemed endless.

As he padded along, his fur rose once again. Something didn't feel right- as if he was being watched.

The air around Moon was completely still. It seemed as if not a cricket chirped nor a bird called.

Glancing somewhat nervously around with wide silver eyes, he started off again- but didn't get far.

A piercing yowl broke the deathly silence. A light weight fell on top of Moon, a small shove but heavy enough to knock the wind slightly from him.

With claws unsheathed, he batted the animal off of him while quickly getting up.

A small tabby cat with fierce blue eyes stood before him, crouching low in a pounce position. He was bigger than the young cat but not nearly as fast.

Thinking quickly he yowled "Wait! Don't pounce!"

Still tensing, the tabby she-cat stood up slowly. Her eyes were as cold as ice, threatening to rip him to pieces.

"Look, I -" Moon started but the young tabby cat abruptly interrupted him.

"I'm giving you five seconds to get your furry gray tail off my territory before I rip all your mangy fur out!"

Moon was taken back by the sharp tone of the young animal. She couldn't be more than 15 moons and she sounded as if she owned all this land to herself!

Standing up boldly, Moon said "I am just passing through. I am on a very important journey. I will be off your territory in no time."

How weird those words sounded. Who knows when he would be off this cat's so-called 'territory'?

Glancing at the she-cat, her eyes still hostile he thought, _I don't think she bought it._

With a sigh of relief he noticed the tabby cat start to relax. Her eyes were no longer filled with hostility but were now mostly replaced with curiosity.

Sitting down the she-cat demanded "what's your name and where are you going?"

Moon replied "My name is Moon. I-" he paused. Where _was _he going? _Why _was he even going on this darn journey when he didn't even know where to start or how to even _get there_?

He heard impatient tapping in front of him. Brought out of his thoughts he noticed the young she-cat tapping her tail with annoyance.

Suddenly remembering why she was getting annoyed, he said "oh… uh… I actually don't really –" Before he finished another thought popped into his head.

"Hey, you never told me your name." He proposed.

Fury rose in the she-cat making her fur stand on end. Standing up, she stalked up to him and stared into his silvery eyes.

"Look buddy, you're lucky to be even able to stand on my territory without me giving you a scar you'll be remembering for the rest of your life. I'll be the one asking the questions. My territory, my rules. Got it?" she hissed into his ear.

Taking a few steps back, the young but fierce cat sat down and started licking her paws contently, obviously proud of the work she did.

Fur ruffled, Moon sat there, staring at the pretty she-cat. He was half surprised by the sudden attack of words toward him but was also intrigued by the she-cat's fearlessness and courage.

Suddenly the ground was shaking violently and multiple shrieking birds erupted from the trees.

Both Moon's and the tabby cat's heads shot up in alarm by the piercing sounds of something that was blundering through the forest.

A giant Monster burst through the trees, ripping them down with every step of its huge paws. It was heading their way.


	7. Chapter 3 Mar'ee

Chapter 3 – Mar'ee (Mah-rr-ee)

Chapter 3 – Mar'ee (Mah-rr-ee)

Visions swirled in Moon's mind of monstrous things crushing down on his home, his family. It was as if his past was replaying in front of him.

Opening his eyes he saw the monster almost right in front of him.

"Not again." He pleaded out loud and turned around to see the tabby she-cat still standing next to him, fear making her immobile.

Rushing at her, Moon grabbed the tabby cat's scruff and yanked her out of the way of the crushing feet of the monster in front of them.

Once they were clear of it, Moon put the shivering young cat down. But they couldn't stay long. Another monster was rumbling their way.

Looking into her aqua blue eyes, Moon yowled "Run!"

Doing as instructed for once, the she-cat shot through the underbrush, tail fluffed up five times its size.

Following closely behind her, Moon raced up a hill and away from the frightening monsters.

Once the dreadful sounds had faded, his pace slowed, along with the still ruffled she-cat in front of him.

He found a hollow in a rock nearby. Checking to make sure there were no other animals in there, he decided that it would be a fine resting spot. Already the light was fading into dusk.

Looking back where the silent young cat lay, he padded towards her. He sat down next to her, realization of what had just happened flooded in the she-cat's eyes.

Moon already knew what she had just come to realize- her beloved home was destroyed.

"It's gone. My home. Destroyed." She said in a painful voice.

Determination suddenly burst within the tabby she-cat.

"I will have to find a new home" She said with confidence. "Immediately."

She turned to Moon, her eyes blazing with integrity and the fear that was once there from the terrifying monster was swept away and replaced with courage.

"My name's Mar'ee by the way" She said as she stalked off away from her old home.

He couldn't let her go. "My home was destroyed too, Mar'ee. I know what it's like to loose family. I've been through it all." Moon mewed sadly.

Mar'ee stopped short.

Moon padded toward her gently. Looking at her he asked "Will you come with me? On my journey? You would be a great help" he said shuffling his paws.

He heard a sigh release from within the tabby cat in front of him.

"Ok. I… I'll come."

Relief flooded in Moon. He wasn't sure why he wanted Mar'ee to come so bad, but he was glad she agreed.


End file.
